PhenomenoCase1.4
Căn hộ mới thật tuyệt vời. Sàn nhà sạch bóng, giấy dán tường mới, nhà tắm hầu như vô trùng. Không cần thiết phải so sánh nhà mới với nhà cũ, căn nhà mà những người từng thuê trước đó sau này đều dọn đi cả, nhờ đó tôi cũng đã học được một bài học đắt giá là không nên quá bủn xỉn khi thuê nhà. Ở đây thậm chí còn xa trường đại học hơn, nhưng lại gần khu dân cư. Chỉ cần bước vài bước tôi có thể đến được tiệm tạp hóa, và rất nhiều ngọn đèn đường. Chính Karasu đã giới thiệu cho tôi căn hộ mà đèn cũng sáng ngay cả ban đêm này. Từ những gì tôi nghe được thì chủ nhân căn hộ này là một người quen của Karasu, nhỏ cũng thuê một phòng ở đây nữa. Một nỗi bực mình nho nhỏ của tôi chính là căn phòng tôi đang ở đây là nơi ngày trước nhỏ hay quăng vào đó những thứ “dụng cụ hành nghề” như bùa trừ tà, nhưng làm sao tôi dám có ý kiến kia chứ. Giá thuê tăng vọt lên 50000 yen, nhưng 6 tatami 1K cộng thêm gác xép và bồn tắm trong khu đông dân cư chỉ có thể nói là quá hời. Thời điểm này đã là một tuần sau đêm khảo sát với Yoishi. Giờ đang là trưa chủ nhật, một ngày hiếm hoi không phải đi làm thêm hay đi nghe giảng. Tôi mở cửa sổ và nằm ườn trong phòng để đón những cơn gió mát lành. Tuần trước trôi qua nhanh quá. Đầu tiên tôi than thở với chị hai, mượn chị ít tiền và nhanh chóng chuyển ngay đến đây. Tôi không muốn trở lại căn nhà đó thêm lần nào nữa, mà thực sự việc thuê người vận chuyển đồ cũng đâu có dễ dàng gì nhưng cũng đáng bỏ tiền ra lắm chứ. Tường mỏng đến mức tiếng chuông điện thoại ở phòng bên mà cứ ngỡ của phòng mình, điều đó làm tôi có cảm giác mình đang sống giữa những người sống, ngoài ra có thể chào hỏi người khác khi tình cờ gặp nhau trong nhà, rồi khi mở cửa sổ có thể nghe những âm thanh mặc cả từ những người bán cần trúc. Nói tóm lại ở đây đầy ắp sự sống, vốn dĩ là một điều vô cùng quan trọng với tôi. Sau khi tôi bị đe dọa đến mức khủng hoảng thần kinh thì tôi cần cảm giác được vỗ về khi sống giữa cộng đồng. Từ đó tôi không hề gặp Yoishi thêm lần nào nữa. Đêm đó tôi đèo cô trở lại nhà hàng rồi chia tay. Ngoài việc cô là một nữ sinh trung học có tên thật là Mitsurugi Yoishi thì tất cả những điều khác về cô hoàn toàn bí ẩn. Tôi có nói chuyện với cô thêm một lúc khi đến ga nhưng tôi không tài nào tìm ra được điều gì đã xảy ra trong căn nhà đó. Cô không hề cố giải thích, còn tôi cũng chẳng vội vã muốn biết. Tuy nhiên tôi có một linh cảm bất thường rằng chắc chắn có gì đó rất xấu ở đó. Mỗi tối tôi đều nghe được những âm thanh quái gở, và thậm chí còn bị ám ảnh bởi con số đếm ngược, nhưng điều làm tôi tin tưởng nhất chính là câu nói của Yoishi “Nơi này là thật”. Tức đó không phải nơi dành cho tôi. Ngay lập tức tôi tin vào điều đó. Nếu lập luận như vậy thì chính cô là nguyên nhân khiến tôi có thể quyết định tìm một nơi ở mới ở một nơi thanh bình như thế này, nhưng… Câu nói “khi lưỡi dao không còn kề cổ bạn thì bạn sẽ lấy lại bình tĩnh” luôn đúng. Sau khi để những nỗi ám ảnh lại sau lưng thì thực sự tôi cảm thấy có đôi chút tò mò. Cô đã lưu ý thấy điều gì? Sự đếm ngược là sao? Yoishi thực ra là ai? Thật khó có thể giải thích, nhưng trông cô khác hẳn với những người nghiện những điều kỳ bí thông thường. Kiểu như không hề cảm thấy run rẩy khi cận kề nguy hiểm, hay không thể cảm nhận được những cảnh báo tránh xa khỏi những khu vực nguy hiểm. Hay nói cách khác, không thể có cảm nhận nào khác về cô ngoài một kẻ liều mạng. Mỗi lần cô nói một điều gì đó, tôi có cảm nhận những gì tôi tin tưởng, thế giới tôi đang sống dần sụp đổ. Thi thoảng tôi lại ghé vào Ikaigabuchi, nhưng Yoishi không hề xuất hiện. Và dĩ nhiên chẳng có ai để tâm tới chủ đề tôi đã mở, và nó bị đẩy xuống sâu đến mức tôi chẳng buồn lôi nó lên lại nữa. Krishna xuất hiện ở khá nhiều topic khác nhau, nhưng không hề động đến những gì liên quan đến tôi và Yoishi. Thực sự tôi rất muốn viết ra, nhưng tôi thấy tự chứng minh mình như thế là vô nghĩa, và chính tôi cũng còn mập mờ về những gì đã xảy ra nên tôi quyết định giữ nguyên cuộc sống bình thường. Cuộc sống vẫn cứ trôi đi. Giá thuê nhà tăng kèm theo đó tôi nhận được nhiều ánh sáng hơn, và nhiều sự ấm áp hơn. Tuy nhiên học bổng cấp cho tôi không đủ trang trải nên tôi phải làm việc bán thời gian ở một nhà hàng Ý gần ga. Tôi cũng muốn hoàn trả lại toàn bộ chi phí chuyển nhà mà tôi đã mượn của chị nên tôi đi làm vào những ngày không có tiết. Tôi làm việc đến kiệt lực và nở nụ cười mệt mỏi khi gặp người quen để có thể sống được ở thành phố này. Một tuần đã trôi qua, rồi một ngày nọ. Tiết học đầu tiên đã hết, tôi nhét toàn bộ sách vở vào cặp rồi chợt nhận ra có một cô gái tôi không quen đang nhìn tôi chăm chú. Cô gái khá lùn, nhưng ngực đủ to để nổi lên qua lớp áo. Cô có mái tóc ngắn và có gương mặt như của một học sinh cấp hai, gương mặt đó khá hợp với gọng kính đỏ. Ai đây nhỉ? Tôi nhìn cô, còn cô ngần ngừ một chút rồi cũng tiến lại. Cô lôi một cái gì đó ra khỏi túi rồi nhét trở lại. Tôi nhìn thấy đó là một mẩu giấy. Cô gái bước về phía tôi, đứng thẳng nghiêm trang và nãy giờ không hề lấy mẩu giấy ra khỏi túi. Cô nhìn tôi với cái nhìn như muốn ăn tươi nuốt sống (nhưng gương mặt trẻ con của cô khiến phần “ăn tươi nuốt sống” chẳng chính xác lắm), sau đó tặc lưỡi bỏ đi. Ê ê, này!!! Tôi không thể cưỡng lại nỗi ý muốn gọi cô gái trở lại. Bạn muốn gì thì nói đi chứ!!! Cô gái tóc ngắn quay người lại và nói “đồ ngốc”. Ngốc ư? Mặc dù khá hiền, nhưng tôi không phải là người chấp nhận để cho một cô gái không quen biết sỉ nhục. Sao bạn thô lỗ thế? Bạn tên gì? Lớp nào? Tôi hỏi tới tấp, nhưng cô gái chỉ quát lên “Im”. Tất cả là do lỗi của cậu!!! Cô chỉ ngón trỏ be bé về phía tôi. Tất cả tại những thằng ngu như cậu khiến cho mọi thứ trở nên thế này. Tự biết mình là ai đi chứ, ngốc tử!!! Ngốc tử? Cậu… Rồi sau đó cô gái hỏi một tràng dài. Vai có đau không? Tai có nghe những âm thanh lạ không? Tối ngủ được không? Cô gái này là trợ lý bác sĩ chắc? Trường này cũng có khoa Y sao? Trong lúc tôi đang hoang mang thì cuối cùng cô cũng lôi mẩu giấy ra khỏi túi và chĩa ra ngay trước mũi tôi. Tôi không kịp chụp lấy trong khi đó cô gái lẩn nhanh như sóc và khi tôi cầm được mẩu giấy trên tay thì cô gái đã rời khỏi lớp. … Chuyện quái gì thế này? Trong lớp giờ đã chẳng còn ai, tôi ngơ ngẩn nhìn vào mẩu giấy trên tay. Ra là một tấm danh thiếp tự làm. Trên đó ghi: “Chủ tịch câu lạc bộ nghiên cứu những hiện tượng phi tự nhiên – Kurimoto Shina” Trụ sở của câu lạc bộ này nằm ở khu nhà phía Tây *** Đêm đó, tôi nằm mơ. Trong giấc mơ, tôi vẫn còn cư ngụ trong căn nhà cũ. Căn nhà nghỉ ba tầng gần dòng kênh. Lúc này đây, tôi đang nhìn vào chính tôi, kiểu như linh hồn tôi giờ đã tách rời khỏi thể xác và đang trôi nổi quanh đây, rồi nhìn xuống cái thằng “tôi” đang sống bình thường đó. Thằng “tôi” dưới kia không hề nhỉn thấy tôi nên vẫn cứ sống bình thường. Có vẻ như tôi đang nhìn lại về quá khứ. “Tôi” lúc đó sống khá vô tư, vẫn chưa hề cảm thấy sợ hãi do những âm thanh quái gở ban đêm. Tôi muốn cảnh báo cái thằng “tôi” kia, nhưng đây vốn chỉ là một giấc mơ nên tôi không làm gì được. Tất cả những gì tôi có thể làm chỉ là quan sát. Ngay sau đó tôi thấy Yoishi ngồi bên cạnh “tôi” . Hai người chúng tôi ngồi trên bộ sofa cũ mà tôi xoay sở có được sau khi chuyển lên thành phố trọ học. Hai chúng tôi không hề nói gì với nhau mà tiếp tục sống theo kiểu cách của riêng mình: “tôi” vừa ngáp vừa xem TV còn Yoishi im lặng đọc một cuốn sách cũ. Do chỉ là giấc mơ nên tình huống xảy ra kiểu gì cũng được, nhưng tôi cứ cảm thấy kỳ quặc. Tuy nhiên tôi cũng thừa nhận rằng nếu tôi và cô sống chung thì người này sẽ không làm phiền người kia. Rồi cũng đến lúc “tôi” chán xem TV, đứng dậy vươn vai đánh răng rửa mặt. “Tôi” tính học một chút nhưng thay vào đó lại quyết định đi ngủ. Khi tôi quan sát chính mình như một kẻ ngoài cuộc tôi chợt nhận ra mình là một kẻ đáng chán đến mức nào. Tôi khoác lác rằng có thể vực dậy sự xuống dốc trong việc kinh doanh của gia đình. Thế là tôi cãi bố, cãi chị, rời bỏ vùng Shizuoka hẻo lánh để lên phố, nhưng ngoài việc lởn vởn ở các trang web chuyên về những hiện tượng kỳ quặc thì thất bại trong việc vào học lớp mong muốn. Thêm vào đó còn chưa hề viết một bức thư nào cho mẹ, người mà tôi đã hứa sẽ viết thư ngay khi đặt chân đến Tokyo. Cuối cùng tôi dọn đến một ngôi nhà bị ma ám vì giá thuê rẻ và gặp một con bé tâm thần. Tôi muốn tự tát vào mặt mình một cái quá. Khi tôi thở dài và tiếp tục quan sát thì “tôi” nhanh chóng chui vào phòng ngủ, tắt đèn. Rõ ràng có mặt Yoishi ở đó nhưng có vẻ như “tôi” không hề thấy cô. Yoishi biết đèn đã tắt nên gấp sách lại và nhìn vào khoảng không. Tôi trôi đến chỗ Yoishi, định bụng sẽ bật đèn lại cho cô. “Đến lúc rồi !” Giọng nói của Yoishi khiến tôi có một cảm giác rất xấu. Và rồi, trong bóng đêm, với nguồn sáng duy nhất là ánh trăng. Tôi nghe thấy thứ âm thanh đó. Từ một nơi nào đó phát ra âm thanh khi có cái gì đó bị cào vào. Một giai điệu nguy hiểm chạy dọc qua vùng ranh giới giữa “bên này” và “bên kia”. Kiểu như một cái gì đó cố gắng đục thủng lớp phong ấn giữa hai bên, khi nghe thấy âm thanh đó cơ thể tôi từ từ đông cứng lại. Kiểu như bạn đang xem một chương trình nói về những hiện tượng siêu nhiên trên TV, khi người ta sắp đặt camera trong phòng mà người ta tin rằng sẽ có ma xuất hiện ở đó. Giấc mơ này không phải tệ lắm ư? Tôi cần phải thức dậy càng sớm càng tốt. Vì nếu tôi cứ tiếp tục… Tôi sẽ chứng kiến “thứ gì đó” khắc số lên căn nhà này. Tôi cố gắng đánh thức bản thân mình dậy. Tôi vẫy vẫy các chi để cố chạm được vào một vật gì đó nhưng tôi không thể tự đánh thức mình khỏi giấc mơ được. Kiểu như thân thể tôi bị tóm gọn bởi một bàn tay đen ngòm từ thế giới khác vậy. Tiếng thở hồng hộc của tôi vang vọng khắp phòng, và cảm thấy vô cùng tuyệt vọng khi bị nhốt trong một căn phòng không lối thoát, dù đó chỉ là trong mơ – tôi nhận thấy lúc này đây mình ngồi cạnh Yoishi. Trên chiếc sofa cũ, tôi và Yoishi ôm nhau. Tôi sử dụng cả hai bàn tay để khám phá thân nhiệt của Yoishi, tôi đùa nghịch thân thể cô. Đó là điều tôi muốn, mà cũng không hẳn là như thế. Ý là một thằng con trai 18 tuổi như tôi hẳn nhiên hứng thú với cơ thể con gái rồi, nhưng khát khao của tôi không méo mó đến như thế. Tôi không phải loại giải tỏa dục vọng bản thân bằng cách chuyển mình thành một dạng tồn tại không thể nhìn thấy được. Tôi dám chắc tôi có đầy đủ lý do cho việc đó. Tuy nhiên Yoishi không hề tỏ ra sợ hãi. Phải nói rằng lúc này cô vô cùng kích động. Những biểu hiện của cô rất nguy hiểm. Lý do cố tạo ra âm thanh của tôi càng lúc càng vụn vỡ. Tôi liếm láp thân thể Yoishi, sờ nắn ngực cô qua lớp áo. Những ngón tay tôi khao khát thân thể cô. Tôi kéo váy cô lên để lộ cặp đùi trắng ngần. Đôi mắt Yoishi hầu như nhắm nghiền. Môi côi hở ra nhè nhẹ và tôi có thể thấy hàm răng trắng của cô. Ngừng lại, ngừng lại, ngừng lại đi. Tôi thét gào từ bên trong chính cơ thể mình, nhưng tôi không thể kìm hãm được dục vọng quái đản của chính mình. Tuy nhiên ngay lúc tôi đặt tay mình lên bờ vai cô… Tôi thiếu tí nữa đã gào lên. Bàn tay vốn dĩ là tay tôi giờ đã là bàn tay dài, gầy guộc của một người đàn ông trung niên. Ống tay của ông ta xám xịt và cũ mòn. Tôi đang mặc một bộ vest cũ, và có vẻ như tôi ngửi thấy mùi nước hoa Cologne loại cũ. Tôi duỗi bàn tay run rẩy của mình ra để cảm nhận lại gương mặt mình, đôi môi mình, mũi mình. Và kết quả tôi thu về thì đó không phải là chính tôi nữa. Đó hẳn là một người hoàn toàn khác, và tôi biết đó là ai. Chính ông ta!!! Người đàn ông mà tôi đã nhìn thấy qua khóe mắt, rồi cuối cùng gương mặt của tôi biến dạng nhó không theo ý tôi. Măt tôi giờ hướng về cửa sổ phía trước, hướng về phía mặt trăng – còn đôi mắt của tôi nhìn chăm chú về phía người đàn ông đang phủ phục phía trên Yoishi. Ngay lúc đó. Tôi mất hết ý thức. *** Sau một cơn run rẩy dữ dội, tôi thức giấc. Tôi đang ở trong căn hộ mới với ánh sáng rực rỡ tỏa ra từ cây đèn. Bên cạnh tôi là chiếc bàn café với hộp cơm trống rỗng đựng bữa ăn tôi mua về từ tiệm tạp hóa và một chai trà oolong đang uống dở. Bên gối là một mớ sách vở giáo trình đại học vứt bừa bãi. Có một tấm màn che rẻ tiền che lối ra ban công, nó rung nhè nhẹ khi có gió đêm lùa qua những khe hở nhỏ. Tôi thở thật sâu. Tim tôi vẫn còn đập mạnh. Tôi về nhà sau giờ làm, ăn một ít rồi lăn quay ra ngủ. Dám làm tôi sợ ư? Tôi không biết dồn sự tức giận của mình vào một đối tượng cụ thể nào nên đành chụp lấy cái chai. Tôi uống khoảng một phần ba chai hay sao mà vẫn còn trà oolong trong chai. Tôi cảm thấy khát khô cả cổ, lúc này trà oolong ấm cũng làm tôi thấy đỡ hơn. Khi uống xong tôi thấy bình tĩnh hơn, tôi vừa gãi đầu vừa thở ra một hơi dài. …Bình tĩnh nào. Chỉ là mơ thôi mà. Đã hai tuần rồi còn gì. Có gì lạ khi nỗi sợ vẫn còn đâu đó trong tim chứ? Vì thế nên mình mới mơ thấy vậy, chỉ có thế thôi. Tôi nói chuyện với chính mình như để tự trấn an, nhưng tim tôi không ngừng đập mạnh. Tay tôi vẫn còn cảm nhận được thân thể mềm mại của Yoishi. Và lúc đó tôi nhận ra rằng có gì đó đang vang lên trong đầu tôi. Kiểu như tiếng chuông điện thoại từ phòng bên vậy, kiểu rung như khi tôi để điện thoại trong túi, âm thanh tuy nhỏ nhưng như âm thanh báo động. Điều… điều gì làm phiền chứ. Tôi quay đầu nhìn căn phòng trống hoác do tôi chưa kịp sắm sửa nội thất thì thấy giấy dán tường trắng đập ngay vào mắt. Trước và sau khi tôi ngủ mọi thứ vẫn chẳng hề thay đổi. Tuy nhiên tiếng chuông trong đầu tôi vẫn cứ reo vang. Cái quái gì thế? Tôi đứng dậy và nhìn khắp phòng một lần nữa. Không có gì khác thường cả, chỉ là tôi vẫn chưa lại hồn sau cơn ác mộng ban nãy, chỉ thế thôi. Tôi cố gắng nghĩ như thế rồi tôi thấy nó, một cái thang dẫn lên căn gác xép nhỏ dựng sát tường. Ánh sáng trên gác xép yếu hơn nên trên đó hẳn tối hơn một chút. Bỗng nhiên một cơn ớn lạnh ập đến tôi. Tại sao tôi lại thuê căn nhà có gác xép cơ chứ? Khu vực tăm tối ấy, nơi làm tôi có cảm giác cứ có ai đó nhảy xổ ra luôn làm tôi bất an. Tuy nhiên dường như sự cảnh báo trong đầu tôi bắt nguồn từ gác xép. Tôi cố thu hết can đảm để nhìn lên, và âm thanh báo động trở nên to hơn. Tôi nuốt khan và bật công tắc đèn gác xép vốn nằm sát thang. Tôi đặt chân lên thang, trèo từng bước một. Rồi cuối cùng tôi cũng đủ dũng cảm nhìn quanh gác xép. Dĩ nhiên trên đó làm gì có ai. Thứ duy nhất ở đó là một cái túi ngủ rẻ tiền mà tôi mua thay chăn và vài quyển sách nằm lăn lóc. Hahah!!! Tôi cười nhẹ nhõm, ngay lúc tôi tính trèo xuống thì tôi chợt thấy nó. Ở phía xa túi ngủ, bên phía tường đối diện, tôi thấy cái gì đó, những vết khắc. Hai đường thẳng được tạo thành một cách thô bạo. Tôi gào không thành tiếng khi ngã từ thang xuống. Vai và đầu gối tôi va mạnh vào sàn phát ra một âm thanh khá to nhưng tôi không quan tâm. Bằng cách nào đó tôi vớ được cái ví và điện thoại di động rồi bắn ra khỏi nhà. Đó không chỉ là những đường kẻ. Không phải, mà chính là… Số hai. Chính là số hai. Tôi đã phải chuyển nhà, nhưng quá trình đếm ngược vẫn tiếp diễn. Tôi chạy qua những khu phố đêm và lao vào một cửa tiệm tạp hóa chỉ để được thấy ánh sáng. Vừa chạy tôi vừa nhấn điện thoại để vào Ikaigabuchi, lướt forum từ đầu đến cuối. Tôi không cần quan tâm ai nữa, Karasu, Suu hay Yoishi cũng được, tôi muốn tìm một ai đó tôi biết. Và rồi tôi cũng tìm ra topic “Chiều không gian bí ẩn” – Isejingu” vừa mới được lập khoảng 30 phút trước. Người mở là Yoishi. Tôi phớt lờ những thảo luận nghiêm túc về cách làm thế nào có thể thấy Yata no Kagami ở Koutaijingu và post vào đó. Ê Yoishi, giúp anh với. Những người nghiện những điều kỳ bí cười tôi khi cuộc tranh luận của họ bất thình lình bị cắt ngang, nhưng tôi lờ tịt. Yoishi, em đang theo dõi topic đúng không? Nói với anh đi. Hắn vẫn đang theo đuổi anh. Nhưng dĩ nhiên Yoishi không hề trả lời, và những người nghiện Isejungu trở nên bực mình. Ngay sau khi đến cửa tiệm tôi tranh thủ vào Ikaigabuchi từ bãi đỗ xe. Tôi cố gắng post bài ở những topic mà Yoishi có khi cảm thấy thích thú để có thể liên lạc ngay với tôi. Nhưng nếu tôi cứ post kiểu đó liên tục thì tôi sẽ bị cả forum kết án là spammer mất. Nếu tôi bị ban thì tôi sẽ khó có cách nào liên lạc với cô được thành ra tôi bắt đầu đáp trả: “Không, mình không phải spammer đâu. Thực sự mình đang gặp chuyện”, nhưng người ta cứ cho rằng tôi đang spam. Rồi người ta bắt đầu gọi tôi là “wannabe” khiến tôi bực mình vặc lại “mấy người chỉ là lũ rác rưởi nghiện những điều kỳ bí” và cuộc cãi vã lan rộng. Cuộc chiến càng lan rộng tôi càng rơi vào vị thế kiểu 100 đánh 1. Ngay đúng lúc tôi ngỡ rằng thế giới đã quay lưng lại với tôi, lúc tôi dự tính nện điện thoại xuống nền gạch. Cậu là Nagi à? Một ai đó viết. Khi tôi nhìn tên người post thì hóa ra đó là Krishna. Cái tên đó như một điều kỳ diệu ban xuống cho tôi, khiến tôi gần như đổ gục xuống mặt đất. Tôi cố trả lời nhưng các ngón tay run rẩy khiến tôi không thể thực hiện được điều đó. Trong khi tôi vẫn còn xúc động thì Krishna post tiếp. Và… Nói rằng. “Đến nơi trên tấm danh thiếp tôi đã đưa cậu chiều nay” Category:Phenomeno